


Stay With Me

by sacklerscumrag



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Logan Lucky (2017) Setting, Autumn, Bookstore AU, Clyde Logan is a Good Boyfriend, Clyde Logan is a Sweetheart, Developing Relationship, Duck Tape Bar & Grill (Logan Lucky), Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Logan Family Curse (Logan Lucky), Oral Sex, PIV Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, bar sex, bookstore, fall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26419708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacklerscumrag/pseuds/sacklerscumrag
Summary: Moving to Boone County, West Virginia a year ago today, your entire life has changed. With owning your own bookstore and your favorite holiday around the corner, could love also be in the books for you?
Relationships: Clyde Logan/Reader, Clyde Logan/You
Comments: 26
Kudos: 91





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ya’ll so i decided to do a little three part Clyde series with some fall vibes! I’ve been feeling a little off lately so i wrote this last night to take my mind off things :) hope you guys like it, I'm already halfway through part 2 and its a long one 😅 There's something about Clyde and a bookstore that just gets me going. Enjoy :)

The air was cooler, and the leaves had already changed. It was official, Autumn had arrived in Boone County, West Virginia. It had been a year since you moved here and started helping Sam out at your favorite bookstore. Until about a month ago, when he decided it was getting to be too much work for him to keep up with, so he asked you to take over. You headed to the bookstore early that morning to start decorating for Halloween and take in some new inventory for the holiday season. Hanging some orange twinkling lights along the frame of the windows and doors and setting up pumpkins with black tinsel on the bottom of the large window out front to display some books. The store was small and cozy, so there wasn’t space for much.

You weren’t expecting too many customers today, seeing as it was Sunday, so you settled behind the counter with a good book and some coffee. Flipping through the last pages of your Frankenstein novel, you heard the door chime at around 11:00 am.

“Good Morning, welcome to Sams” you said barely peeling your eyes away from your book long enough to see who came in. You stood up, setting your coffee down, and walked over to the entrance.

“Good mornin’ Miss, uh is Sam around?” you turned your gaze to him, about to give him an answer but were taken back by the man standing in front of you. He towered over you with long, wavy, dark locks drizzling down to his broad shoulders that you just wanted to wrap yourself around and never let go. He had dark, sultry eyes with the most exquisite nose you had ever seen, his lips were full, plush, it made you want to drown in them. You noticed his mechanical arm but paid no mind to it, how could you when the man was built like a Greek god. You were sure you had never seen him in the store before, you definitely would’ve remembered. 

“Ya alright there Miss?” his deep voice snapping you out of your thoughts, you didn’t even realize you were biting your lip, almost tearing at the skin.

“Yeah sorry I-uh Sam’s not working anymore so I’ll be taking over. Is there anything I can help you find?” trying your best to compose yourself, interlocking your index fingers behind your back.

“No ma’am its alri- well actually ya got any good books for Halloween? I’m always lookin to read somethin good for the holidays” he put his hand in his pocket, keeping the mechanical one tightly to his side.

“Of course, follow me” you guided him through the bookshelves, his heavy footsteps following closely behind you. He was slightly hunching over to fit himself in between the shelves before you reached a small, black table decorated with spiderwebs in the back of the store.

“These are all my favorite Halloween books I’ve read so far” stepping to the side to give him a better view of the array of books.

“Ya read all o’ these?”

“Yeah, I guess you could say readings a hobby of mine” you turned to give him a smile only to see he was already smiling at you. “If you need anything else, I’ll be by the counter” quickly walking away before he could see the heat rising to your face.

About an hour or so later, he came back with two books in his hand and placed them on the counter along with a crisp bill.

“On the house” you said pushing them back towards him.

“I can’t let ya do that Miss I-“ he placed his hand on the books but you cut him off by putting your hand on his.

“The only form of payment I’ll be accepting is your name” he swallowed hard, looking down at where your hands were still touching then looking back at you.

“My name’s Clyde” you withdrew your hand from his, already missing the warmth, and settled back behind the counter.

“It’s nice to meet you Clyde” you told him your name as he stuffed the money back in his pocket.

“Well, that’s a beautiful name. It’s nice to meet ya. I better head on out then. Have a nice day, and thank ya again” you gave him a smile, noticing the flush in his cheeks.

“Have a nice day, Clyde” he grabbed his book and headed out the door. It wasn’t until after he left that you realized how flustered he made you, releasing a breath you didn’t even realize you were holding.

The following week flew by and as Halloween approached the bookstore got busier. Finding yourself with less time to daydream about Clyde and those alluring eyes of his, you were dumbfounded as to how such a large man could be as shy and reserved as Clyde was.

When Sunday rolled around, you were looking forward to seeing him again. You woke up that morning, did your hair and applied some light make up. Wearing your favorite pair of high waisted black jeans, throwing on a long black sleeve with a ghost in the center, and your black boots as you grabbed your coat and headed out the door.

A few customers passed through in the morning, still giving you time to read through your book and tidy up the store a bit. Clyde came in at his usual time, looking as handsome as ever.

“Mornin” your name sounded like honey coming from his mouth, you could listen to that man talk all day. He stood by the door, hands fidgeting with the sides of his jeans.

“Good Morning Clyde, how’s your day going?” putting your coffee down to look at him.

“Gettin much better now” he said looking down, a slight smirk appearing on his face “I loved the book ya recommended for me, finished it last night.”

“I’m glad you liked it, are you back for another?” you made your way around the counter, suddenly needing to be as close to him as possible.

“Yes ma’am, do you happen to have Frankenstein? Saw the movie last night n I been dyin to read it”

“I just finished reading that one actually, it’s a classic. Did you see the original black and white film? That’s my favorite”

“Yeah, it’s the only one I’ll watch, I love all em black and white movies. Thought I was the only one.”

“Not at all, those are my favorite too” you said pacing towards the bookshelf, scanning it. “We actually don’t have that one in stock but” walking to the counter, returning with the novel. “You can borrow mine if you’d like”

“Ya don’t have to, I’d hate to cause ya any trouble.”

“Clyde, it’s no trouble at all” you said handing the book to him.

“You have any favorites you can show me? I really wanted to take home more than one today” he clutched the book you gave him close to his side. You both made your way over as you showed Clyde your favorite section of the store. It seemed like hours passed as you both discussed your favorite books and authors. The more you talked, the more you realized you and Clyde had much more in common than you thought.

After some time, Clyde paid for his book, mumbling something about being late to work as he walked out. Your heart raced watching him nervously fumble with the books in hand.

Another week went by with Clyde on your mind. Before you knew it, it was another chilly, Sunday morning. You had picked up some cookies and pastries for some of your loyal customers and settled in with your book behind the counter. You saw Clyde’s truck pull into the parking lot a bit earlier than usual.

“Mornin” Clyde walked in with a book under his arm and two coffee cups in his hands. He was wearing a navy-blue button-down shirt with a black undershirt and jeans that were too tight for your own good.

“Good morning Clyde, back for something new?” he chuckled lightly at your response while walking towards you.

“This if for ya” he places the book and a coffee cup on the counter “For lending me this, I appreciate it” the way he smiled at you making something ignite in your core.

“You brought me coffee? Thank you, Clyde” you damn near melted at this gesture “Anything I can help you find today?”

He approached the counter, arms tightly at his side and chewing on his lip. You could tell whatever it was he had to say was making him nervous. He placed a hand on the counter and took a deep breath.

“I just came by to ask ya something. M’ sorry if this is too forward o’ me or if it makes ya uncomfortable but will ya do me the honor of goin out on a date with me? I been meanin’ to ask ya since the first day I came in. I know a girl like you can do a heck of a lot better than me but if you just-”

“Clyde, I would love to go on a date with you” his eyes darted to yours, almost like he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. 

“How bout a movie then? At the drive-in? Their showin a black and white movie, Frankstein like the book ya been readin. Tomorrow at 7?” he cleared his throat, worried he sounded too eager as soon as the words left his mouth.

“That sounds wonderful Clyde” he smiled at you before looking at his watch.

“I gotta go Darlin but I’ll pick ya up tomorrow at 7 then” you nodded as he turned and walked out.

Tomorrow couldn’t come soon enough.


	2. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for our favorite southern boy to take us out on a couple dates. Let's see if he makes a move ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update ya'll, my life has been a mess lately haha I went pretty soft with this chapter and Im not all that proud of it but its what my mushy brain came up after so many things went wrong with it. Thinking of making a piece of part 3 in Clydes POV? Let me know if you guys would be into that in the comments. Part 3 is a long one and its coming next week so yay (i promise it will be better than whatever this was kasbnfjf) ❤️

Picking up the book Clyde returned, you noticed a slip of paper fall on the counter. ‘Just in case Darlin’ was written down along with his phone number. Mustering up some courage you sent him a quick text before getting up to help your first customer of the day. After a couple hours, it was finally time to go home and get ready for your date.

Around 7:00 pm that night, Clyde knocked on your door. You rushed out of your room to answer it, eager to see your mountain man on the other side of it.

“Hey darlin” he smiled, blushing at the sight of you.

“Hey Clyde. Ready?” you bit your bottom lip as you said it. He nodded before walking you towards the car.

The theater was a short drive away. When you arrived, it looked like all of Boone County showed up for the creature feature tonight. Clyde parked the car in a spot farther back, away from the screen, and pulled out a bag with all kinds of snacks.

The movie started as you and Clyde sat closer to each other.

“Hey darlin, didn’t they skip the part in Chapter 12 just now?” you were taken back, remembering that part in the book.

“How did you know?” you turned to look at him.

“I saw that note ya had all marked up in yer book” smirking at you and letting out a sigh before looking forward again. _He really remembered that?_ You thought to yourself as you snuggled against his arm, resting your head on his shoulder, continuing to watch the movie in a comfortable silence.

Once the movie ended, you gathered the snacks and settled back into your seat. Spending the whole drive home discussing the movie with Clyde you went over your favorite parts, his Frankenstein impression making you giggle uncontrollably. Once you arrived home, he made his way out of the car and around to open your door, walking you to your front porch.

You turned to face him under your dimly lit porch light. Clyde was hunching over, nervously biting at his bottom lip while looking down.

“I had a great time tonight Clyde” he shyly looks up at you, taking a small step forward, drawing you in. From this close you couldn’t help but notice the way his brows seemed to be permanently furrowed, his lips so plump, begging to be kissed, his freckles looked like constellations spreading across his face. You wanted to cling onto him, kiss him dizzy, and never let go.

Before he could say anything, you closed the distance between, pressing your lips on his. His hand coming up to cup your face, thumb slowly caressed your cheek. Kissing you gently like you were going to break in his grasp. His hands moved to your waist while yours rested on his chest, melting into the kiss. Clyde’s tongue prodded at your lips for entrance which you happily granted. The way his mouth moved against yours made you feel like you’d done this a thousand times before. Relishing in the way his nose moved against your cheek as your lips explored each other. He tasted like the candy you had been sharing earlier and you wanted more.

Both of you pulled away to catch your breath, your foreheads still touching. Clyde’s fingers trace down your arms all the way to your hands, taking them into his own.

“Goodnight y/n” his thumb caresses the back of your hand, making bite your lip as he kissed your forehead and headed to his truck.

\------------------------------------------------------🌝🌞---------------------------------------------------------

Clyde swung by the store early Thursday morning. You had been trying to make plans to see each other sooner but between the bar and the busy holiday season at the bookstore you both barely had time for anything else. So, you finally agreed to have a morning coffee date before customers started coming into the store. Clyde strolled in at around 8:00 am, wearing his gray, button down shirt and those skinny jeans you were dying to rip off of him.

“Good Morning Darlin” he set down the coffees on the counter as you made your way around. Wrapping your arms around his neck bringing him in for a delicious kiss, his lips being the only breakfast you were interested in having this morning. His hands gripped your hips, pressing you closer to his body. The cold sensation of his prosthetic hand on our hip making you lightly moan into his mouth.

Clyde’s tongue moved in sync with yours, both hungrily devouring each other, this kiss being much hungrier than the last. Your fingers tangled in his hair, pulling at it, making Clyde deepen the kiss. He cupped your ass, sliding his hands down under your thighs, to hoist you up onto the counter. Standing between your legs, he caressed your thighs and ass, you could feel just how much Clyde was straining in his jeans. You slid your hand down to feel it for yourself, palming him lightly through his jeans, before hearing a car door slam outside.

Clyde quickly backed away from you as you jumped off the counter and straightened yourselves out. Trying to make it seem like you weren’t just making out like two horny teenagers at 8:00 am. He stood behind you, trying to cover up the obvious tenting in his jeans as two customers walked into the bookstore.

“Good morning, welcome to Sams” they nodded towards you “If you need anything, please let me know” they made their way through the bookshelves, not paying any mind to the two of you. Turning around you start to giggle when you see Clyde holding a book in front of him in a very strategic way, hair disheveled, face flush, and lips swollen from your kisses walking towards you.

“I’ll text you. I gotta get a couple errands done before work” leaning in you give Clyde one more quick kiss before he heads out.

The rest of the day passed with a few customers trickling in and out until closing time. The book you had been reading keeping you glued to it whenever you had the chance. Clyde’s name popping up on your phone temporarily distracting you.

_Clyde: Hey Darlin, sorry to run out on ya like that_

_Its alright Clyde, I had a couple things to get done anyway_ 😊

_Clyde: I meant to ask before I left but would you wanna go out again this Friday?_

_Of course, I would! Where to?_

_Clyde: Now that’s a surprise, beautiful. I’ll pick you up at 7. See ya Friday_

Your stomach fluttered at the thought of Clyde’s surprise. This man was going to be the end of you, you knew it.

\------------------------------------------------------🌝🌞---------------------------------------------------------

The sun was setting on Friday afternoon, your nerves were already settling in as you got home from work. You decided on wearing your low-cut white, long sleeve shirt and favorite pair of black pants with your black boots, throwing on a corduroy coat. It was going to be a chilly night, you wanted to be prepared for whatever Clyde had in store.

You heard Clyde’s truck pull up outside as you ran out to grab your purse and open the door. Clyde is standing there looking as handsome as ever in his long sleeve plaid shirt and jeans with roses in one hand.

“Ya look beautiful Darlin” You blushed furiously at his words as he handed you the roses. You rushed to the kitchen to grab a vase and set the flowers while Clyde steps into the living room.

“Thank you, Clyde, they’re beautiful” moving to stand in front of him on your tippy toes to give place a kiss on his cheek, making him break into a smile.

“Yer welcome, you ready to go?” you nod and make your way out of the house.

You slid into the truck next to Clyde, adjusting your seat belt. “So where exactly are we going?” Clyde was careful not to give you too many details about your date and you were itching to find out. He just chuckled and pulled out of the driveway as you scooted closer to him.

When you finally arrived at your destination, you look out to see Clyde had brought you to the Boone County Annual Fall Festival. There were twinkling lights and pumpkin as far as the eye could see, seemed like everyone in town was there. Clyde turned to you, watching your face as you took it all in.

“Ya ready for yer first fall festival?” you turn to him, giving him a big smile and a quick peck on the lips before getting out of the car.

The cold breeze settled in as you walked in through the pumpkin patch, the smell of cider in the air surrounded you as Clyde took your small hand, interlocking your fingers with his. There were food trucks set up on one side of the farm while the other had the county wide famous haunted house. You looked around, loving the ambiance of fall surrounding you while he couldn’t take his eyes off of you.

Both of you spent the late afternoon drinking hot cider, snacking all types of cookies and roaming the pumpkin patch hand in hand with Clyde while he pulled you close any time you walked away from the crowds, kissing you until you both had no other choice but to come up for air. You talked about everything from books to your lives growing up, even about his accident. Clyde kept up his Frankenstein impressions, you had to give it to him, he did know how to make you laugh.

As the sun went down, Clyde offered to show you around the back of the farm. You had your arm looped around his, walking towards the back when Clyde got a phone call.

“Gimme a sec Darlin” he kissed the back of your hand and walked away to take the call. A few moments later he came back “come with me” he said as he took you behind a large oak tree where there was a four-wheeler parked with a blindfold laid on top of the seat. “I got a surprise for ya. But first ya gotta put this on fer me” you nodded as he placed the blindfold over your eyes and took your hand, guiding you to sit comfortably behind him.

You felt Clyde sit as you wrapped your arms around his wide torso. Taking the time to feel him in your arms as you took off. A few minutes later you felt the bike stop.

“We’re here” Clyde got off, taking your hands to guide you off safely. He stood behind you and placed his hands on your hips, guiding you to walk forward. “Okay” he unwrapped the blindfold and as it fell from your eyes, you couldn’t believe what you saw.

You were standing at the top of the hill that had the best view of the whole festival. Hay bales were laid out on one side in a C shape with various colored pillows and blankets thrown over the ground facing the beautiful hillside view. On the other side, there was a table with hot chocolate and lanterns surrounding the entire area. You felt Clyde wrap his arms around you, nuzzling into the crook of your neck. Eyes filling with tears as you placed your hand over your mouth in disbelief.

“Oh, my goodness Clyde” you were speechless. The thought that he would go through all this trouble for you made your heart burst. Clyde placed a quick kiss on your head as he walked towards the blankets.

“This is ma favorite place to come when I gotta clear ma mind” you sat down placing some of the blankets over the both of you as you nestled into Clyde’s side with his arm over your shoulder. “It’s got the best view fer lookin at the stars” you looked up to see the night sky lit up as you’ve never seen it before.

“It’s beautiful Clyde, all of this is. Thank you” sitting up to see him looking back at you.

You scooted closer to him and placed a kiss on his lips. Clyde brought his hand up to the side of your neck, opening his mouth to let his tongue mend with yours. You knew Clyde was too much of a gentleman to take this further, so you decided to take matters into your own hands. You slowly got up and swung your leg over to straddle Clyde, never breaking the kiss. His hands immediately moved to your thighs then to your ass, gripping it hard. You were sure there would be bruises there tomorrow. Your fingers tangled in his hair, giving it a tug, making Clyde choke back a moan. His hands grounded your hips down on his, making his cock rub just right over your aching clit through your pants. Clyde pulled his lips away for a moment.

“Darlin I-“ you could see the hesitant look in his eyes.

“Clyde it’s okay” you whispered as you took his hand and placed it on your chest, guiding him to knead your breast. Clyde took your lips in his own again, hungrier this time. He hooked his mechanical arm around your waist, pressing your body against his. His other hand making its way down to undo the buttons on your pants and sliding his hand under your panties. A moan escaped you when you felt his fingers run along your slit.

“Fuck. Yer so wet. Is that all for me?” you grip his shoulders, whimpering as he slipped two thick fingers inside, stretching you. Clyde moved to kiss and bite at your neck, leaving purple marks wherever he could. He started to pump his fingers in and out of you at a steady pace, feeling your wetness seep onto his hand. He added a third finger and curled them inside you making you gasp. Touching that sweet spot, threatening to send you over the edge as you writhed on top of him. He brought his thumb to your clit and started to draw circles, making you buck your hips into his hand as your breathing got heavier, you were getting close. Clyde’s eyes watched you, your head was thrown back as you arched your back, your face coiling with pleasure as you made some of the most beautiful sounds he’s ever heard.

“Yer close aren’t ya baby. Go ahead cum for me. I wanna feel ya cum on my fingers” the last words Clyde said turned into a blur as your orgasm hit you. You squirmed in his lap as he held you close, his fingers fucking you through your orgasm. Your body fell limp onto Clyde’s as you both panted and he placed kisses on the side of your head. Pulling his fingers from you, he took them in his mouth, licking them clean.

“Ya taste so sweet darlin. So good” as soon as you regained control of your body, you leaned back and start to undo Clyde’s belt to return the favor before Clyde takes your wrists in his hand to stop you.

“Please Clyde, let me do this for you”

“As much as I would like to darlin. I would hate for our first time to be on a bale of hay where anyone can see us. I’m fine, really I am. That was amazing. You’re amazing” he cupped your face with both hands, bringing you in for another kiss “Lets get goin, fairs closin soon”

“Five more minutes. I want to enjoy this” you said as you turned in Clydes lap, laying down in between his legs as he wrapped a blanket around you, holding you close to him. You never wanted this moment to end.


	3. Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Halloween party at Duck Tape and meeting Clyde’s family? This was going to be one hell of a night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! Thank you guys so much for reading! Hope ya'll like it ! :)

Halloween was tomorrow and Boone County certainly seemed to look the part. The streets were decorated with dense foliage in stunning colors of crimson red and burnt orange with pumpkins on every corner. Your mind was still buzzing with memories from your date with Clyde the other night when all of a sudden, your phone buzzed, snapping you out of it. It was him.

“Hey Clyde” your stomach jumped when you answered the phone.

“Hey Darlin, how’s yer day goin?” the sounds of glasses being set down could be heard on the other side of the phone.

“Not so bad, bookstores been busy with Halloween being so close”

“That’s actually what I was callin bout. Wanna come to a Halloween party were throwin here at the bar tomorrow? We do it every year, it’s a lotta fun and everybody gets real dressed up n all” you could hear him clear his throat, it warmed your heart knowing he still got himself over you.

“That sounds fun, what time?”

“Well I gotta be there earlier to set up n all that but ya can come around 10 if ya want. Is that alright?”

“Of course, I’ll see you tomorrow then” you smirked while fiddling with the pages in your book.

“See ya tomorrow beautiful” you hung up the phone when it hit you. You had less than one day to put together a costume. Shit.

**Clydes POV**

Clyde let out a deep breath as he hung up the phone and continued drying empty whiskey glasses. No matter how many times he spoke to you, it never failed to make him nervous. He continued wiping down the bar, losing himself in his thoughts about you. He was sure you had the most beautiful smile he had ever seen and the way you crinkled your nose when you laughed just a little too hard, well that just about made him melt on the spot. And you smelled so good, god how did you smell so fucking delicious all the time, that was beyond him. His thoughts lingered before memories of the other night flooded his mind. The way it felt to have your body enveloped in his, the warmth of your skin under his palm, having you squirm in his lap while making those beautiful sounds was enough to make him cum in his pants on the spot.

Clyde could feel himself getting hard in his pants, quickly reaching down to adjust himself, thinking to himself _dammit Clyde ya gotta get yer head on straight before Earl comes back in here n sees you_. Quickly he grabbed a crate of decorations and headed to the entrance, a smile playing on his face at the thought of seeing you again tomorrow. Tomorrow couldn’t come soon enough.

**Back to Readers POV**

Scrambling around your house, you finally figured out your costume for tonight. Putting together a red halter top, red shorts, some fishnet stockings, your favorite heel ankle boots along with some horns for your Devil costume. You grabbed your phone, laid out your outfit on your bed, and snapped a picture to send to Clyde.

_ Decided on a Devil for tomorrow night, too much? _

_ Yer gonna be wearin that tomorrow? Jesus Darlin, ya tryin to give me a heart attack _

_ Just wanted to make sure you liked it, but I guess I got my answer haha _

_ Can’t wait to see it on ya. I’m gonna have to try to keep ma hands to myself, won’t make any promises though ;) _

_ I hope you don’t :) see you tomorrow, goodnight Clyde _

_ Goodnight beautiful _

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It seemed like everyone in Boone County was at Duck Tape tonight. As you walked into the bar, your eyes immediately found Clyde’s. He ducked under the side of the bar and walked over to you, cupping your face with both hands and bringing you into a searing kiss. He tasted like bourbon and burnt bacon, your favorite. “Hey baby, you look amazin” he said as he kept his forehead pressed against yours, your noses brushing against each other. You wrapped your arms around his neck and looked up at him. 

“Hey, handsome” 

Clyde quickly released you as he saw more patrons making their way inside. He kissed your forehead before stepping away and into the bar. You sat on one end, watching as he moved so flawlessly along the bar, making everyone’s drink, greeting all the regulars, never missing a beat. 

“Well well well ya must be Clyde’s new little lady” startling you, a man sat down next to you.

“Now Jimmy don’t go scarin the poor girl. Hi sweetie, I’m Mellie, Clyde’s sister and this here’s my idiot brother Jimmy” she reached out her hand to shake yours. Clyde being as busy as he was made his way to your corner of the bar.

“There he is the man of the hour. When were ya gonna introduce us to yer new girl here?” Jimmy gestured to you with his beer bottle, teasing Clyde. You looked over at Clyde who was giving Jimmy a death stare if there ever was one. Placing your hand over his, you brought his attention back to you.

“Can I get a drink baby?” you said trying to diffuse the situation. Clyde let out a breath, smiled, and nodded before walking over to where the bottles were sitting to make you your drink. You could hear Mellie and Jimmy giggling behind you, it was going to be a long night.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You spent hours sitting with Mellie and Jimmy, laughing at all of their nonsense, hearing stories about Clyde when they were younger, the Logan siblings making you feel right at home. After all those stories and one too many beers, they decided to call it a night and head out. Even the regulars started to make their way home as the night dwindled. You and Clyde had been making eyes at each other all night, spacing out while Mellie told you her wild stories to look at Clyde. Watching him bartend was getting you more worked up than you cared to admit. Having to adjust yourself in your seat every so often, you could feel your arousal forming. Clyde thanked Earl for the help, and he waved to you as he left. Clyde put the last of the glasses away in the storage closet and made his way back out to you. You were standing facing the bar when you felt Clyde’s hands wrap around your waist.

“Hey Darlin, you ready to head out?” he whispered in your ear as you turned in his arms and placed your hands on his chest. He looked down at you, eyes scanning your face with a smile.

“Not quite” you said as you cupped his face in your hands and brought your lips to his. 

“Darlin, are ya sure? Now?” you nodded, biting your lower lip, tiptoeing to bring your face closer to his.

“I want you, Clyde Logan. Right here. Right now.” You whispered to him. That was all the encouragement he needed before his lips were on yours again. His hands moved to your waist, pulling you closer to him and you could already feel his erection pressing up against your thigh. He moved to take off your tank top disposing of it on the floor. The kiss grew hungrier as he walked you back towards the bar. Clyde cupped your ass, moving his hands under your thighs to hoist you up onto the bar top.

Wrapping your legs around his waist, you moved to undo the buttons on his shirt, tearing it open, wanting to feel as much of him as possible. You were glad he decided not to wear an undershirt tonight as you ran your hands all over his sculpted chest down to the waistband of his jeans, working to undo his belt. Clyde placed hot, wet kisses on your neck, working his way to your shoulder. He hooked his thumbs on your shorts, sliding them down along with your fishnets. Reaching your hand around, you unclasped your bra, throwing it to the side while he continued his kisses.

“Ya looked so fuckin hot tonight. I had to stop looking at ya to stop ma self from getting hard at the bar. Fuck you’re so beautiful” he said in between placing kisses on each breast, pinching one nipple between his fingers while taking his time nipping and biting the other one. His hand made its way down ghosting over your panties, feeling the wet spot that had already formed.

“Mmm you’re dripping all over my bar baby” you moaned as he moved to remove your underwear. Clyde swiped two fingers along your folds, collecting your slick, teasing you. The sensation making you shiver, your aching clit begging for attention.

“Ya like that don’t you Darlin? Had ya cumin all over em the other night” you nod, trying your best to hold back your moans.

“Please Clyde” 

“Tell me what ya need baby girl, ya gotta use yer words” continuing to run his fingers along your cunt, not quite touching where you needed it most.

“Please Clyde I-I need you” you whimpered as he pushed two thick fingers inside, before pulling them back out. 

“Gotta taste ya first baby” he motioned you to lay back, keeping one hand flat on your stomach and throwing your legs over his shoulder before burying his face in between your thighs. 

You ran your hands through his hair, guiding him further into your core until you felt his nose press deliciously on your clit. The pressure making you buck your hips towards him. Clyde’s movements started to speed up as he focused on that sensitive bundle of nerves. His tongue working, teasing you while keeping his steady rhythm. Making you moan louder than you have before.

“Ya taste so good. So fuckin good baby girl”

Your grip on his hair tightened when your orgasm crashed over you. Clyde lapped up all of your juices, taking his time until you came down from your high. You felt him pull away and step back to slide his jeans and briefs off in one move. His lips and beard glistening with your slick.

“I have a condom in ma pocket”

“Don’t bother. I’m on the pill” he smiled, kicking his pants and briefs to the side.

His throbbing cock sprang free from the confines of his briefs, the tip slick with pre-cum. The size alone had you drooling at the sight. You immediately felt your cunt clench on nothing from just looking at him as Clyde made his way back to you. Placing your hand on his chest, you stopped him.

“Lay down on the bar” you whispered in his ear, sending a shiver down Clyde’s spine, all the way to his cock. He looked at you, before climbing on the bar and laying down. You followed and straddled Clyde, your heated cunt grazing over his cock making it twitch. His eyes darkened, full of lust as he watched you coat him in your wetness before sinking on him slowly. 

Clyde’s mechanical hand rested on one of your thighs while his other hand cupped your ass as he watched you take all of him. The feeling of him filling you up, stretching you like never before almost being enough to bring you to your second orgasm of the night. You started to gyrate your hips, finding your rhythm, his cock hitting all sorts of new angles making you both cry out. His hands held on tight to your hips, guiding you as you rode him on the bar.

“Clyde I’m so close. Fuck, you feel so good” you moaned when you felt him slide his thumb between both of your bodies to rub your throbbing clit.

“C’mon baby. Gotta cum one more time fer me” he applied more pressure as you picked your pace. Both sensations sending you over the edge as you came hard on Clyde’s cock. Your cunt fluttering and pulsating squeezing him around him, squeezing him so tight. Panting your body fell flush on Clyde’s chest. He placed his hands under your thighs, pushing you slightly forward just enough for him to plant his feet on the bar top before he started pounding into you. The sounds of skin slapping filling the bar as he mercilessly fucked you at an agonizing pace. Clyde couldn’t take his eyes off of you, the way you were writhing in pleasure as your breasts bouncing with every thrust. He plunged into you one last time as far as he could go before coming hard and filling you to the brim with his cum. He held you close, panting until he came down from his orgasm.

Clyde caressed your hair, his chest rising and falling, covered in sweat while you both laid there, bodies satisfied and spent. You put your chin on Clyde’s chest looking up at him, his eyes dazed with pleasure and a goofy grin across his face as he looked back at you.

“I love you Clyde, and I know it may be too early for that and now might not be the best time. And it’s okay if you don’t feel it too, I just had to say it before it drove me crazy” 

“I love you too Darlin. Have fer a while now, just didn’t want to scare ya off and say it too soon. But I do, I love you” you didn’t think twice before pushing yourself up to kiss him. Leaning your elbows on either side of his head, letting your fingers run through his hair as you kissed him deeply. You wanted to stay in this moment forever.


End file.
